Battle of The Plains
The Battle of The Plains was the fight in the Village arc that involved N00bly, Snake, and Fart Garfunkel, riding on Descartes, defending the village from a mob attack in the plains. Gameboard Village Defenders: ' Archers: N00bly, Fart ( riding Descartes ), Snake' ' Warrior: N00bly ' ' Cavalary: Fart ( riding Descartes)' ' Crafter: Snake' ' Powerhouse: Iron Golem' ' ' ' vs.' The Mobs: Leader: Jockey ''' '''Foot soldiers: Zombies, spiders ' ' Archers: Skeletons Powerhouses: Endermen ''' '''Special Unit: Creepers Victor: Village Defenders Battle Info Before the fight, it is presumed that these mobs have raided the village for some time, though the village was always protected by traveling players. When Gaylord won the invasion, the presence of players in the village became zero, giving the mobs the opportunity to raid the village without interference, with them being successful. When N00bly and his friends arrived at the village, they made a deal with the villagers to find a way to keep the mobs out, in return to use their local map. The three decided to make a wall to keep the mobs out. While N00bly and Fart go find the needed materials, Snake will stay back, figuring a way to use the diamonds, which was a reward for defeating the Ender Dragon. While pondering, he noticed an entrance in the forge. Going inside it, he discovered a lab which will prove vital later in the battle. While chopping some trees, Fart encountered a pig, who he was about to kill, though couldn't resist the pig's cuteness. He soon tamed the pig, made it his steed, and named him, Descartes, after a French philosopher. He soon met up with N00bly, who was mining near a cave. They were soon ambushed by the mobs, hiding from the sun in the nearby cave, and retreated back to the village, seeing no point in fighting. After retreating, the jockey looked up to the sun, knowing it was almost time. When they returned to the village, they were given diamond chest plates by Snake, who in exchange took one of the leather tunics belonging to the two, which was given to them by YoDa_MoRpHeUs. Snake asked N00bly if he found some iron ores, which he did, and asked for it, planning something. The three, with Fart riding on Descartes, began to work on the wall. When it was almost nightfall, knowing the mobs would come, they decided while N00bly and Fart, on Descartes, fight the mobs, Snake would continue working on the wall. Soon night came. The mob began their attack... The battle started simple. The mobs charged their entire army to the village, with their skeletons firing arrows at the village. The defenders returned the attack with a barrage of arrows at the threat. At this point, the villagers all retreated to their houses. It stayed this way for a while, with the mobs having casualties. However, when the mobs got too close, Fart declared to execute "Attack Pattern Delta", which was he, on Descartes, and N00bly charging through the enemy ranks, while Snake backed them up with arrows. Soon, Fart and his steed met eye-to-eye with the jockey, seemingly the leader of the mobs. Their steeds soon charged at the other, with them and their bow and arrows ready. But out of nowhere, a creeper showed up and exploded near Fart, sending him flying to the sky. When he gain full conscious on the ground, he discovered his beloved steed was killed in the explosion, along with his shades. He cried out in grief, but soon got hit with an arrow from the jockey. Standing at the mercy of the jockey, he was saved by N00bly, who killed the jockey The two realized that they had to retreat, seeing they were too outnumbered, and ran back to the village, telling Snake to do the same, who was struggling with a zombie who managed to get to the wall. The mob army soon got past the unfinished wall. While N00bly and Fart went to the house with some villagers, holding also the head villager, Snake went to the forge. Seeing what was to come, the head villager ordered the villagers in the building to " reproduce ", with Fart and N00bly watching the whole thing. Snake soon made it to the forge, and took out the fresh iron ingots. He crafted them to an iron block, and, with other iron blocks and a pumpkin, which were from the lab, formed the a iron golem. N00bly and Fart soon had enough with the mobs, angered why the mobs would hurt the villagers who did nothing to them, and charged out the door to their death wish. Snake then arrived, and introduced his new friend to the mobs, who pounded them with ease. The iron golem changed the course of the battle, and with backing up from the three, managed to ward off the horde until the sun arrived, winning the battle. Aftermath The sun burned and killed every single zombie and skeleton within the army, with the Endermen blinded by the sunlight and forcing them to retreat. It is unknown what had happened to the spiders in the army, though they probably have all died, became non-hostile due to the sunlight, or were blinded by it and retreated along with the Endermen. N00bly, Snake, and Fart finished the wall, and left the iron golem to protect the village if the wall were to ever fail. Fart also created a grave for Descartes, and vowing never to eat porkchops again. The head villager soon gave them the local map, which would lead them to Milky_Dad's Tower of Power. They were at first hailed as heroes in the village, but after Fart touched a baby villager, who was born from the " reproducton ", the head villager ordered the iron golem to kill the three heroes. It is presumed the villagers have lived in peace after the trio were chased off from the village. Info on the Battle Even though the three were highly outnumbered, they were highly, more skilled than anyone from the other army, and managed to hold them off for a while. But that was not enough, as they soon felt the mobs' numbers and had to retreat. If it weren't for the iron golem, they would have died along with the villagers. Trivia *The name of the fight is not canon, but I, a fellow Noob Adventures fan, decided to make this page, as I know another wikia with something like this, and it was a shame this series didn't have something like that. *The mob army consist of all known Overworld hostile mob, except Silverfish, Cave spider, Slimes, and Witches. This excludes wolves, who are not exactly ''considered a hostile mob, and Zombie Pigmen, with them appearing ''very rarely. *This battle explains why Fart doesn't wear his shades later in the series, along with his steed. *This battle is one of the major fights in the series, along with Gaylord's invasion, the fight with the Ender Dragon, and the fight with the Wither. *Unlike their game counterparts, zombies are not the only ones who participate in sieges to kill the villagers. *Fart mentioned in the episode, " Rebels with a Porkchop", he can ride a pig. This is proven true, as he rode Descartes, a pig, during the battle. *This battle also showed the first appearance of an iron golem and an utility mob. Category:High-scale fights